


SURPRISES

by rubyelf



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyelf/pseuds/rubyelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stand-alone story, part of the GLASS AU. The boys have been busy with drama and character development and all that. They needed some sex. That's pretty much it. Except of course, to keep Dom entertained, Billy has to up the ante occasionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SURPRISES

There was always concern in Billy’s voice when he saw Dominic’s number on his phone.

“Hello? Is everything all right?”

“You don’t have to ask me that every time I call, you know.”

Billy exhaled. “Sorry. Habit. What’s up?”

“You’re working till eight tonight, right?”

Billy smiled to himself. “That’s what my schedule says.”

“Hmm. So you’ve got two more hours stuck there, then,” Dominic said.

“Maybe. Why?”

“You’ve been working a shitload of overtime this week. I’ve barely seen you.”

“Sorry, Dom. You know how it gets some weeks, and Liv was sick and she’s just back today…”

“Are you off by yourself at the moment?”

“I can be. Are you going to start saying ridiculous, dirty things to me?”

“Of course I am.”

Billy laughed. “Fine. Go ahead.”

He could hear Dominic setting the phone down and shuffling something around before he picked it back up again.

“There. All nice and comfy in bed. Sucks that you’re not in it.”

“I agree.”

He could almost hear Dominic’s annoyance. “You’re supposed to ask what I’d be doing if you were in it.”

“Oh. Sorry. Didn’t know there was a script.”

“You’re no fucking fun,” Dominic sulked. “I’m just going to go entertain myself and go to sleep, and when you come home you’ll be…”

“How exactly do you plan on entertaining yourself?” Billy asked. He was mildly interested in the answer but more interested in keeping Dominic on the phone.

Dominic chuckled. “So you are interested, hmm? Thought I’d just lay here in bed for a while and play with myself… think dirty things…”

“They’d better be about me.”

“Hmm. Most of them are,” he said, then paused for a moment. “Was that a car horn? Are you outside?”

“No. Someone just pulled up outside the Emergency Department blasting their car horn. What were you saying about dirty thoughts about me?”

“Oh, mostly just things I’d like to do to you.”

“Yeah?” Billy asked. He didn’t want to say too much, or Dominic would catch the hitch in his breath from climbing the stairs.

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Are you naked?”

“Of course I am. Hard, too. I wonder how many times I can make myself come before you get home… then I’ll be passed out and you’ll just have to…”

“Have to do what?” Billy asked, carefully turning the key in the lock.

“What? Sorry. Neighbors must be moving shit around again. I said, when you get home, you’ll just have to climb into bed and lay here next to me and… Jesus fucking Christ!”

Billy stood in the bedroom doorway, still holding the phone to his ear. Dominic had dropped his phone and grabbed for the blankets and was staring at him with a wide-eyed look of alarmed confusion that was rapidly transforming into a glare.

“Hi,” Billy said, pushing the button to end the call.

“You fucking evil sneaky son of a bitch… what the fuck are you doing? You’re supposed to be at work, you asshole!”

Billy grinned; Dominic was actually breathing hard from the shock, and his eyes were still very wide. “Human Resources looked at my time card and flipped out. Said I was ten hours maxed out on overtime this week, so they called down at five and told me I had to leave. Liv was not pleased.”

“You fucking… you told me you were still at work!”

“No… you told me I was still at work.”

“You scared the shit out of me,” Dominic said, slumping back against the pillows. “You’re an evil bastard. You couldn’t just call and tell me you were coming home?”

“Why would I do that when I could sneak in and catch you wanking and scare the hell out of you? Besides, you like it.”

“I do not!”

Billy grinned. “Yeah, you do. You like the adrenaline. I know it. I can just about hear your heart racing from clear over here.”

The look in Dominic’s eyes shifted to something different. “Why don’t you come over here and you can feel it?”

Billy stripped off his clothes, kicking his shoes into a corner and tossing his pants over the dresser, hearing a handful of coins fall out of one pocket and clink to the floor. He climbed into the bed, and Dominic started to move over to make room next to him, but Billy pulled him back to the middle of the bed and straddled him, reaching up to pin his arms above his head.

“Nope. You’re all mine tonight.”

“Hey!” Dominic protested, not very convincingly.

“You’re mine. You get to play games with me all week long while I’m at work and you’re calling trying to fuck with me. Game’s on you tonight.”

Billy had gambled on this, and he’d been right. Dominic was flushed, staring up at him, the adrenaline from his earlier shock mixing with the excitement of something new and different, and in the dim light of the bedroom his pupils were wide, leaving only a trace of blue around the darkness.

“What’s in your hand?” he asked.

Billy glanced at the object in his hand as if he’d just noticed it. “Oh, this? I think you know what this is.”

Dominic eyed it suspiciously. “It looks like something you’re planning to stick in my ass.”

Billy smiled sweetly. “Possibly. What’s that look for? It’s just a little one.”

“Did you stop somewhere on the way home and buy that?”

“Possibly,” Billy said, reaching for the lube. Dominic squirmed uneasily and frowned.

“You know, normally you’d mention something like that before…”

The steady look that Billy’s eyes fixed on him, staring down at him, and the sharp edge behind the easy words, had the possibility of doing one of two things, and Billy knew it, betting that the novelty and the irresistible need to push his own limits would be stronger than the urge to squirm away and protest.

“Be quiet, Dom. I’m not going to hurt you. You know you can always tell me to stop. But tonight you’re going to lay here and let me do things to you, and unless you’re really not happy about it, you’re just going to trust me. Right?”

He knew Dominic well. He went perfectly still, and something seemed to shift in his eyes as he slowly relaxed.

“Right.”

“Good,” Billy said, slicking his new toy and making sure Dominic was watching him do it. “Just makes things a little more intense. Won’t hurt.”

“It better not,” Dominic said, with a slightly unsteady laugh. “Your cock fits in there, and…”

“Dom.”

He went silent. Billy let his eyes drift down, focusing his attention on the way Dominic’s body shifted slightly, the twitch of his cock as it hardened, the way he just slightly, probably without knowing it, let his knees open. Apparently, Billy thought, he hadn’t been wrong about this at all. Dominic shivered as Billy’s free and slid over his leg, fingers rubbing in a soothing motion.

“Don’t fucking tease,” he whispered, his voice tight. “Come on, Billy.”

All right, then, Billy thought, and he reached down and without ceremony or warning slid two slippery fingers into the tight opening. Dominic jerked up against him and swore incoherently, fists grasping at the sheets, but instead of pulling away he arched his back, trying to give those probing fingers more access. Instead, Billy pulled them away and replaced them with something else, something that was a bit colder and less yielding than Billy’s fingers. He twisted a little, then settled, eyes closed and waiting. He wasn’t expecting the next thing he felt to be Billy wrapping an arm around him and pulling him in close, kissing him. He slumped back against Billy’s supporting arm and into the kiss, not sure whether he was more distracted, or more excited, by Billy’s teeth against his lower lip or by the odd sensation in another region, but it rapidly seemed to be turning into a sort of feedback loop. Billy kissed him, pressing his mouth open and tasting him, and this sent shivers through him that seemed to focus all his muscles on clenching down on the unfamiliar object, and every time this happened, his cock seemed to somehow harden even more, until it was bordering on pain. He whined, trying to get his mouth back.

Billy kissed him once more and grinned at him. “Are you all right?”

“Fuck, no, I’m not all right. I’m about to lose my fucking mind and you haven’t done anything but kiss me. If you don’t fucking do something right now…”

“Oh, no. You’re not giving orders tonight,” Billy said, tugging at his lower lip one more time before his mouth slid down to latch onto one nipple.

“Fuck!” Dominic gasped, arching up into the sudden stimulation, but every motion reminded his body of the presence of Billy’s new toy, and he wanted to tell Billy it was too much, but part of him decided it would be much more interesting to hang on a little longer and see exactly how much “too much” might be.

After working each nipple to a tight point and leaving them exposed to the cool air, Billy slid down and took Dominic’s cock in his hand, chuckling at how eagerly it jerked at his touch and the choked moan it drew from above him. He ran a thumb over the head, finding him already slick and leaking as he thrust up into the contact.

“Fuck, Billy, you’ve got to…”

Billy’s mouth around his cock cut off his ability to form words entirely, and stars flashed behind his eyelids and he was quite certain he was going to come exactly at that moment, but Billy had his hand wrapped firmly around the base of his cock, and he seemed content for the moment just to torment him, licking up the length of it, ignoring Dominic’s desperation.

“Billy, I can’t… please…”

“Tell me to stop, and I will,” Billy said, looking up at him.

“Don’t… stop. Please don’t stop. But I need…”

“Soon,” Billy promised, and returned his attention to Dominic’s cock, feeling it pulse against the firm grip of his hand at its base, feeling Dominic’s entire body clench and twist as he reached for the climax Billy wasn’t going to let him have yet. Not yet… Billy had been on the end of more than enough of Dominic’s tormenting phone calls and bedroom games. Billy was going to ride this one as far as it would go. Just as Dominic thrust up into his mouth, he drew back and sat up, grinning. Dominic whined and twisted the sheets in his fists.

“Fuck you, Billy, you…”

“That’s not nice,” Billy said, and reached down, feeling Dominic shudder at the touch of his fingers, before he grasped the base of the toy and slid it out. Dominic gasped out something incomprehensible and almost frantic.

“Be nice, and I might let you come,” Billy said, pulling him closer and shifting his legs back.

“Fuck… I’ll be as nice as you want… I’ll be as sweet as fucking pie… just let me go, please… I can’t…”

Billy’s sharp thrust into him would have easily sent him over the edge if Billy’s hand hadn’t still been wrapped tightly around the base of his cock. As it was, the knife-edge sharpness of the sensation that soared through him was something like exquisite pain, and he struggled for words, but lost them again as Billy pulled back and thrust into him again, and again, each time sending the peak of that razor’s edge just a little higher, until finally he was vaguely aware that he was shouting, probably loud enough for people out on the street to hear him; no words, just a desperate voice to the explosive tension. He distinctly heard Billy’s soft chuckle, though, and the soft words.

“There, see? You just had to be nice.”

He pulled out and thrust in again, but this time he wasn’t holding Dominic back; his hand was stroking him firmly, and almost instantly that sharp edge of pain-pleasure peaked and sliced through him, and his brain entirely lost any connection with his body as he arched up and felt all the frantic tension in his body suddenly rush downward and explode, a sound he didn’t even recognize torn from his chest as he painted his stomach and Billy’s hand with what seemed to be endless surges, until finally it was all gone, leaving nothing in its wake but the stars against the blackness of his eyelids and the pounding of his heart, his throat raw from shouting, a throbbing ache in his lower body in the wake of his release.

It took him a long minute to realize that Billy was still there, still hard inside him, but perfectly still, waiting for him to come down enough that he could stand any more. Dominic opened his eyes and attempted to manage words.

“Billy… it’s all right… want to feel you come…”

Billy smiled and leaned over to kiss him warmly. “You sure?”

“Please. I can… just…”

“Okay,” Billy said, running soothing hands over Dominic’s shaking body before he pulled back and, carefully, slid in again. Dominic shifted, but his blue eyes were fixed on Billy, and his face was calm. Only then did it finally click in Billy’s head exactly how desperate his own body was, what watching Dominic come completely undone had done to him. He didn’t want to torture either of them anymore; he pulled Dominic’s hips into his lap and rocked into his exhausted body, fast and hard, but it only took a moment of this before the tension he’d been holding in his own body began to pour downward and then, suddenly and almost without warning, to pulse through him as he let himself go.

“Yeah,” Dominic said quietly, feeling the climax. “Fuck, Billy…”

He drew back, and almost immediately he realized that he seemed to have managed to expend every fragment of remaining energy with that climax, because his arms wouldn’t even hold him up as he sprawled beside Dominic, still rocked with small shudders. Dominic’s eyes were closed, but after a moment his head turned toward Billy and he smiled.

“I think you almost killed me.”

“I think I almost killed me,” Billy mumbled, his thoughts still scattered.

“What the hell put all that in your head tonight?” Dominic asked, running a lazy hand through Billy’s hair.

“Imagining the look on your face when I opened the door and found you talking on the phone and jerking off.”

“That’s what made you decide to stop and get…”

“I didn’t buy that today. I’ve been saving it.”

“Saving it for what?”

Billy shrugged. “A day when I thought you’d let me see how far I could push you.”

“Hmm,” Dominic murmured sleepily. “What made you think I wanted pushed?”

“You need your adrenaline fix. I can see it, when you start to get that look… you’ve had it for the past week. And I figured if I don’t want you going out and finding some kind of stupid, dangerous way to get your adrenaline fix, I’d better figure out how to give it to you.”

Dominic grinned, eyes drifting closed. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh. What’s your plan for next time?”

“Fuck off. I haven’t got that far yet. Maybe I’ll push you out of a plane or something.”

Dominic yawned. “Sounds good. Next weekend, maybe.”

“You’re nuts, Dom. Go to sleep.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

Billy would have liked to stay awake for a few minutes; he loved to watch Dominic sprawled and peaceful in sleep, his face relaxed, his breathing steady, but tonight he was just as tired, and was asleep before he could even think about trying not to be.


End file.
